Cold Cold Man
by Captain and Hero
Summary: I'm sorry but you don't even know me Kenny. You're just a guy I go to school with who happens to be one of my ex-boyfriend's best friends. Yet you want me to open myself up to you? For what? I don't know you and you don't know me. So please leave me alone


**A/N: Hey so like... I haven't writing anything on this website in years and the stories I once had are long gone now. But um, I've had this story in my head for awhile now and I just decided what the heck? Why not write it? It's a new year so why not go back into it?**

 **I don't know how far this story will go but if you guys end up really liking it and enjoying it, I'll keep writing. We'll see how it goes and hopefully I'll continue this.**

 **There isn't enough Kendy fics out there, so I have no choice but go in and make one of my own. Oh boy. Hopefully you guys enjoy it. This is the first chapter and it's always the hardest for me to write but I got it done somehow. So please bear with it, it's not the best but damn did I try.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of it's characters.**

* * *

"Look Wendy, it's not you ok? It's me. I just think we've… grown apart."

"Our relationship just feels… I don't know, stale?"

"I think it'd be best if we'd just start seeing other people."

"It's time we… I don't know… try something _different_?"

"We can still be friends though."

Those were the sentences that just kept repeating over and over in my head. No matter the time or place, whether it be cheer practice or a chemistry test, I couldn't stop thinking about those words and the person who spoke them. Stan that asshole. That fucking asshole. I just wanted to bury my head in my pillow and scream my lungs out.

It was this past Tuesday when he approached me after 2nd period and told me that our relationship wasn't working out. Or to be frank, it wasn't working out for _him_. He said it was all starting to feel like a routine. That we're just going around in circles and the feelings he had for me were deteriorating. He said he'd rather break it off now rather than drag me along for a heart break.

Well fuck you Stan.

Save me from heart break? Ha! What a complete joke. He has no idea how humiliating it was to walk down the halls at school and hear everyone whisper behind my back. I would feel my face every time I'd pass a student and hear them snicker. But I'm Wendy fucking Testaburger. I'm not a cry baby and I'm not going to let this get the better of me.

Even as I tell myself that, the giant pain I feel in my chest tells me otherwise. Laying there on my bed as I look at my ceiling, I feel like the whole world is spinning too fast and my head feels dizzy. My eyes begin to burn, and sobs start to escape from my mouth. I rest my arm across my face and try to control the tears that are starting to fall off my face. This whole past week has felt like shit.

I pretended the whole break up was mutual and that everything was ok. Pretended not to hear all the gossip around me. Tried to carry on like I was fine but, I just can't keep it in any longer. I curl up in my bed and cry my eyes out. It hurts. It hurts so much it feels like my heart is falling apart. I can feel my body begin to shake and sobs escape my mouth.

I hate myself. I hate that I'm feeling this way. I hate that I'm crying. But most importantly, I hate Stan. I hate that I was able to give a boy this much power over me. I hate that he's able to get all these emotions out of me. I hate his stupid smile. I hate his dumb laugh. I hate the way he makes my heart speed up. I hate that he is who he is, and I hate that I love him for it. I hate that I _love_ him.

I just hate everything.

….

No.

That's not true.

Stan is all I know. All that I've ever experienced is with him. He is my first boyfriend. _Was_ my first boyfriend. My first kiss. My first love. The first boy I ever laid with. He took my innocence. I let him touch me, I let him do what he wanted with me. I gave my heart, soul and body to him. Now I just want to take a shower and scrub every part of me he's ever touched.

Why the fuck are you doing this to me Stan? I supported you. I trusted you. And as much as I don't want to say it, I love you. I really do. God how much I love you. You're everything… And now you left me and I feel alone and scared.

Where did I go wrong? Please tell me, I want to fix it. Was I ever to demanding? Was I too much of a bitch? Was I a bad girlfriend? Please tell me. I'm sorry you find me boring. I can be better. I WILL be better. Just give me another chance.

I repeat the words in my head like a mantra. Hoping Stan somehow hears me and gives another chance.

I choke out a sob and take a deep breath as more tears continue to roll down my face. God how pathetic am I? I just told myself I hated Stan. Now I'm telling myself I love him and want him back? What's wrong with me? My thoughts are spinning a thousand miles. I need to get my head straight.

I hear a ping from the right side of me. I roll over to see a new message on my phone. A text from Bebe. I unlock it and the first thing I'm greeted with is a photo of Stan on my home screen. I quickly tap away and open my messages to avoid seeing his face. I really should change my wallpaper. Then again, I've been saying that since Wednesday.

" _Hey what are you doing rn?"_

I rub one of my eyes as I read the text. What could Bebe want right now? I don't even know if I have the energy to text back. I lay there for a moment and ponder. Despite my body telling me to ignore the text and go back to lying down and crying, my fingers tapped the letters on the screen.

"Nothing just lying in bed. Why?"

There's no way I'm going to tell her that I'm crying. She'll just say the same old same old about getting over Stan and what not and I do not need to hear that right now. I reach over my drawer and grab my tissue box. I blow my nose just as I hear a ping.

" _Wanna meet up by starks pond and smoke?"_

I read the words on the screen and think it over. It's Friday night and I'm lying in bed crying over a guy. I really don't want to get out of bed, but I also really don't want to continue to feel like shit. I weigh my option and think to myself. I am beginning to get a headache just from all the crying I've done. Plus, I could really use some weed to, you know, lift my mood and feel good for a bit.

"Yeah that sounds good"

" _Sweet! See you in a bit"_

I mustered up as much energy as I can and slip off my bed. I drag myself over to my mirror and see my red puffy eyes staring back at me. I got to pull myself together. I make my way to my bathroom and wash my face out in cold water. I look up at my mirror and see my hair is a mess from lying in bed all day. I grab my brush and begin to comb though it into a pony tail. Once I look somewhat decent and no longer red and puffy, I grab my phone and make my way outside.

The Colorado air hits my face, and I deepen my hands inside my pockets. The sun is beginning to set, and it would only get colder from there. As I get closer to Starks Pond I can see a head of blonde hair waiting for me by an old familiar bench. I smile as I get closer and greet my best friend.

"Hey Bebe."

"Hey Wendy." Bebe smiled back to me. She looks pretty in her red Marc Jacob's coat. If there is anything to be said about Bebe, is that she has really grown up since we were kids in elementary school. She's considered to be the prettiest girl in school with her high cheek bones, curvy figure and baby blue eyes. Not to mention her breast have grown to the size of two melons.

"Aren't you ever afraid we'll get caught out here? What it a cop passes by and see's us smoking?" I sit down on the bench and watch as Bebe's perfectly manicured hands reached in her purse and pull out a lighter.

"Oh, please Wendy. You've lived here just as long as I have and you know the cops here won't do shit." She lit the joint she held in her hand before taking a hit and blowing the smoke through her nose. "I mean if Eric Cartman can get away with feeding a kid his dad, why can't two consenting girls smoke a little joint?"

"Because it's against the law." I reach over and take the drug out of her hand. I scoot over and let Bebe take a seat next to me on the bench. I rest the rolled-up paper to my lips and take a deep breath. I turn my head up as I release my own puff of smoke into the air.

"Last time I checked, marijuana was legal in the state of Colorado."

"Uh yeah if you're 21. And last time _I_ checked we're only 16 Bebe." I handed her the joint back.

Bebe rolls her eyes and takes another hit. "Whatever. Anyways, what's up with you? I was surprised you said yes to coming. Usually you say no to these types of things." I shrugged. I didn't know how to tell her that I was just using this as an outlet for all the shit that has happened this past week. As if she could read my head, Bebe rests her hand on my shoulder and squeezes it. "Hey, you don't need that dipshit. Okay? I know I've said this a bunch of times this week but I'm serious. Forget about him."

Bebe's the only person in school who knows what really happened between me and Stan. Not that fake, mutual break up story I've told everyone else at school. I nod my head in agreement at her words, even though my chest tightens. "Yeah I know Bebe. It's just… I can't just forget about him just like that." I snap my fingers. "I don't know. Maybe it'll take some time but right now it's just so hard. Like right now in school," I blow out smoke in frustration "I have him in half of my classes and we sit right next to each other in those classes. What do I do with that?"

"Easy. You get up and sit somewhere else." I look over to Bebe in disbelief.

"That's easier said than done." I take another hit at the joint. "Plus…" I avert my gaze away from Bebe. I don't know how to say the next part because I already know how she'll react. "…He said we can still be friends."

"Fuck that! Nu uh, no way!" Bebe narrows her eyes at me. "Just be friends? What is he retarded now? Be friends right after he dumped you? What a joke." her eyes pierce right through me and I can feel a chill run up my spine. "Is that what you want Wendy? To be taken as a fucking joke?"

"No! Of course not! I mean… I don't know what I want Bebe." I huff in frustration. "I still having feelings for him and I still want him to be in my life- "

Bebe quickly put her hand over my mouth as I spoke those words out. "No. No you don't. Trust me. You don't want him back in your life. You want that old familiarity and security you once had with him. But all of that is gone now. The only thing you'll get out of this _friendship_ is a broken heart."

She releases her hand from my mouth and goes back to smoking. I sit there in silence because what was there to say? She's right. Every word she said was a hit to the nail. There's no way I can have a regular friendship with Stan without wanting more out of it. I groan at this and kick the snow below me.

"Ugh ok yes you're right." I can see Bebe smile through the blunt between her lips. "Can we just change the subject now? I don't wanna talk about Stan anymore, it's giving me a headache."

"Gladly." Bebe passes me the blunt back to me. We we're down the last bit of it.

"Where did you get the weed from anyway?" I ask. It was a dumb question, but I just needed the subject to change as quickly as possible. She most likely got it from either Kenny or Craig. Those two are known around school for selling weed behind the football bleachers. I should know, I see Bebe back there during cheer practice buying her fix.

"From who else? Craig was selling today after school."

"I thought Craig said he was going to stop selling to you because you never pay him up front or on time." I passed the rolled up weed to Bebe. She rummages through her purse before taking out a set of tweezers. She places the blunt between the tweezers and inhales the small amount of weed left over.

"He did but I managed to convince him to give me a second chance. I just have to make sure I pay on the 16th of this month." She passes the joint back to me, but I shake my head. I've had my fill of weed today. Besides, I don't really smoke all that much.

We continue our conversations. Going from topic to topic. Talking about the gossip at school. The test we have for English next week. The new clothes Bebe bought yesterday. If I've heard the new song from Ed Sheeran and so on and so forth. Everything was starting to feel like normal when halfway into our conversation about Bebe's love for Bruno Mars, I realize something. Wasn't today the 16th?

"Hey Bebe," I cut her off "Isn't today the 16th?" She looks at me with a confuse look. She turns her phone screen on and looks at the date. Indeed, it is the 16th.

"Fucking shit." She curses and quickly began to type on her phone. "I need to text Craig and see if he can meet up, so I can give him the money." Typical Bebe. Always last minute on things. I smile and pull out my phone and begin scrolling through twitter. "You have to be fucking kidding me. He's out of town for the weekend. He left right after school ended. God fucking damn it."

I look up from my phone and see her typing even faster. Poor Bebe. This was probably her last chance to prove to Craig she was trust worthy of selling weed to. Where will she get her weed from now? North Park? The kids up there sell it expensive. Or at least that's what Bebe's told me.

Wait. Doesn't Kenny also sell weed? "Why don't you give the money to Kenny?" I ask.

"Why would I do that? I owe the money to Craig."

"Yeah but don't they sell together? Text Craig and see if you can give the money to Kenny and he can hold it until Craig gets back. They're partners, aren't they? That way, technically, you did pay him on time."

I feel two arms wrap around me in an instant, trapping me in a huge bear hug "You're a fucking genius Wendy!" Bebe gives a me a big smile and goes back to texting on her phone. I smile back and go back to my own phone. A few moments pass before I hear a big "Yes!" come out from her. "You we're right Wendy. Craig says I can leave the money with Kenny. He says he's at City Wok right now. I need to go meet up with him."

"Cool so I guess I'll see you later?" I stand up from the bench and put my phone into the front pouch of my hoodie.

"Um actually, do you think you can go for me?"

I raise my eyebrow "What? Why?"

"Because I just got a text from my mom to get my ass home right now." Bebe types on her phone before looking back up to me. "If I don't get home right now, this will be the 5th time I've, and I quote, 'disobeyed a direct order'. I'm pretty sure if I don't get there now she's going to blow up in my face and I can't afford getting grounded right now, especially with homecoming just around the corner."

I could understand where Bebe was coming from. Her mother can be a terrifying woman when she wanted to be. Plus, I know how much Bebe has been looking forward to homecoming with her being nominated as homecoming queen. But weed is also important to Bebe so there was that. I shrug my shoulders. What the worse that can happen?

"Yeah I can stop by there and give Kenny your money."

"Fuck yeah, this is why you're the best fucking friend in the world." Bebe pulls out a good amount of 20-dollar bills and hands them to me. Wow, how much weed did you buy Bebe? No wonder Craig let you have a second chance. You bought a shit ton from him.

"Where did you get all this money from?" I ask, slipping the money into my pocket.

"I lied and told my dad I needed to buy a new cheerleading outfit. He didn't seem to mind. Didn't even question it or anything." I rolled my eyes at this. Of course, she would. Bebe's dad spoils her rotten. Anything for his princess.

"Alright so I guess I'll see you later then Bebe?"

"Yeah, text me whenever you wanna hang out or for whatever." She waves me goodbye and makes her way home.

I turn the opposite direction and make my way towards City Wok. It's quiet outside. I notice not many people out. Then again, the sun had already gone down. It's dark outside minus the store lights and lamp posts. The only noise I can hear is from the snow crunching beneath my feet. It feels peaceful.

Wait. I just realize that I'm walking to meet up with Kenny. For drug money. Huh. I never would have guessed this would be how my night would end. I just hope that when I get there, Stan won't also be there. They've been friends since pre-k so it wouldn't surprise me if I did see him hanging around.

I turn the corner of one street and can see the City Wok sign not too far from where I am. As I walk closer I can see someone in an orange parka standing in the alley way next to City Wok. Kenny McCormick. Always wearing that orange parka of his.

"Hey Kenny." I call out to the blonde.

I see him turnaround from where he's at. "Hey Wendy." He waves. I can see the confused look on his face as he sees me approach him. "Um, not to be rude or anything but what are you doing here?"

"I came to give you the money Bebe owes to Craig." I dig into my pockets and take out the cash.

He raises an eyebrow at me and reaches over for the money "Craig said Bebe was going to come pay."

"She was but then she got a text from her mom to get home and yada yada..." I shrug my shoulders and explained, "Bebe didn't want to get in trouble so I came here for her instead."

"Make's sense." His face looks a bit disappointed but quickly brightens up and smiles at me, "Thanks for delivering the money."

"Yeah, it's no problem." I stand there in awkwardness. I've never really talked to Kenny, even when dating Stan, he just kind of stood in the background of everything. "Well I guess I should go now, I got homework to work on and what not." I give him a small wave and begin to make my way back home.

"Wait." I stop walking and turn around. "You know?" he asks.

"Know what?"

"Do you know why you're giving me the money. Why Bebe owes Craig the money?" I look at him. It's been a long day and my mind feels so tired, it's taking me awhile to process his words "What I mean is, do you know about me and Craig's little… business?"' he whispers the last part.

"Are you asking if I know if you sell weed Kenny?" he nods his head. I roll my eyes, "Yes, I know all about it. And I know Bebe buys from you guys. What about it?"

"Well… you're Wendy Testaburger."

"Yeah, and?"

"Well shouldn't you be all up in arms about this? I would have thought you would have snitched to the cops right about now. Minors using drugs? Minors selling drugs? I don't know, it doesn't sound very Wendy Testaburger to me."

That made my mood sour. No matter how old we get, everyone still sees me as the Wendy Testaburger from elementary school. The Wendy who was always so outspoken on modern day issues. Back when I use to fight against the use of drugs and what not. But that isn't me anymore. I've grown and changed, and my views of issues have altered as well. I still care about those issues of course but I don't make such a huge problem out of it anymore. I've toned it down.

"If I did that, I'd be a hypocrite, wouldn't I?" I turn back around and continue walking. That seemed to get his attention though. I can hear his footsteps coming after me.

"You're shitting me." he chuckles before full out laughing. "You mean to tell me you smoke weed? You? Wendy fucking Testaburger?"

I nod my head. I try to walk faster but he keeps pace with me. Ugh, I don't see what the big deal is. I've changed. Everyone one changes. And my thoughts of marijuana certainly have. I kind of thought everyone knew but didn't say anything. Ever since that one party at Token's house where I stayed in one of the bathrooms for a certain amount and got my high. I guess not. Then again, I was in the bathroom with a bunch of guys from North Park who didn't even know who I was.

"Yeah, I kind of thought everyone knew. I guess I was wrong." I try to walk even faster but Kenny seems to have no trouble keeping up. Damn him.

"Are you kidding me? No one knows Wendy Testaburger smokes weed. You've never bought weed from me and Craig." I keep my mouth shut and keep walking "I don't even think Stan has ever mentioned it." My heart stops.

I look Kenny straight in the eyes and glare at him, "And I don't want him to know."

Out of everyone, I know Stan has no clue of my little recreational activities. I could never tell him about me smoking marijuana. I don't know what it is but having him know I smoke weed every now and again makes me feel guilty. Like a little kid who took a cookie when they know they shouldn't have.

"Hey, he won't hear a word. Your secrets safe with me, scouts honor" Kenny puts one hand on his chest and raises the other in the air. "So where do you get the weed from?"

I continue walking and try to ignore him but for some reason, Kenny won't leave me alone. My mood is beginning to plunder from his company. Don't get me wrong, Kenny's a nice person but at this moment, I'd like to be alone. I just came to give him Bebe's money. Nothing less nothing more. But of course idiot me decides to keep talking,

"The reason you don't see me waiting under the bleachers is because I don't buy weed. I just use whatever Bebe has on hand. I don't mean that in a wrong way, I don't smooch off Bebe for weed. I don't even smoke it that much, I only do when I'm stressed out and Bebe offers."

"Are you stressed out right now? Is that why smell like weed? I thought it was the money you gave me but nope. It's definitely coming from you."

I stop in my tracks and look at him in shock. Do I smell like weed? I grab the front of my hoodie and holy shit it does smell like weed. I need to get home quick and take this off before my parents find out. I go right back to power walking and Kenny goes right back to asking me questions.

"Hey, wait you didn't answer my question. Are you stressed out right now? Wendy? Oh, c'mon Wendy I'm taking to you."

At this point I am annoyed, uncomfortable and fed up with Kenny's nonstop pestering. I stop walking, take a deep breath and look Kenny right in the eyes. I narrow my eyes at him and that seems to shut him up.

"Why are you following me Kenny?"

"Wha… what?" that caught him off guard.

"I said why are you following me? Why are you asking me these questions? Why can't you take a hint and leave me alone?"

Kenny just stands there. I don't think he knows what to say. I notice his face morph into a bitter one "Well sorry if I was trying to make small talk. You looked uneasy and I thought maybe I could help you let that stress out. I was only trying to help."

"Help me?" I raised my voice at him, "I'm sorry but you don't even know me Kenny. You're just a guy I go to school with who happens to be one of my ex-boyfriend's best friends. Yet you want me to open myself up to you? For what? I don't even know you and you don't know me. So please leave me alone."

At first, he looks taken a back. However soon the mood in the air drops "You know what?" he barks at me.

"What?" I yell.

"You're a real bitch Wendy."

"Oh, so now you're going to start with the name calling? Man whore?" My short temper is getting the better of me, I shouldn't have said that, but in this moment I just don't care.

"Yeah, you're right. I've slept with almost every girl in school and sometimes I ask myself, why haven't I slept with you? And I think to myself, oh yeah, you're my best friend's girlfriend and I would never do that to him. But now I realize, even if you hadn't been Stan girlfriend, I would never stick my dick in you. Because you're the schools biggest bitch and not even your pussy is worth it. Now I know why Stan broke up with you."

Ok. That hurt. That really hurt. Is that what Stan told Kenny? That I'm a bitch? That my pussy isn't 'worth' it? Or was he just trying to get a rise out of me. Whichever it was, it snapped something inside of me. I can feel my face get hot in anger. I get up close to Kenny and let him have it.

"Oh yeah? Well I might be a bitch but at least I'm not the school's fuck toy. I don't go around sleeping with every girl in school." I jab my finger to his chest "I'm happy you don't want to stick you dick in me because I don't want it. You fuck anything with a vagina, who knows what STDs you've caught."

"Even so, girls still come back to me. They can't get enough of me!" Kenny doesn't look happy right now. Oh well. At least he takes pride in being a fuck boy. "But there has to be something wrong with you Wendy for Stan to fuck you once and then run for the hills. What do you have hiding under there Wendy? Teeth?"

"Shut up it's not true!" I want him to shut up. He doesn't know what he's saying, he knows nothing of me and Stan. "You can fuck with as many girls as you want, how many times you want. But don't try to _fuck_ with me." Don't fuck with Wendy Testaburger.

"I'm not trying to sweetie." Kenny makes his point.

God, I hate him so much right now! "You know what Kenny, at least I can keep a relationship longer for 2 weeks. Even as a bitch _and_ with this pussy you're so scared of."

He seems to shrug at that. "So, what if my relationships don't last long. It's not like I need any of those girls. That's the difference between me and you Wendy. I don't care what people think of me. But you do. You don't want Stan to know you smoke weed? You want to play off this good girl act when you're not. You're the opposite, you're a fake."

"I never said I'm good girl. You're just proving my point that you don't know me, you're just going off by what you see, just like everybody else!" Ok the conversation is getting out of hand. We're just spitting out whatever now.

"Going off by what I'm seeing? No, I'm going off by what Stan's told me. Not by what you think I'm seeing!"

I'm heated. My blood is boiling, and I am just pissed off to no end. Kenny picked a wrong day to get on my bad side. I just spent most of the day crying and I have no tears left to shed right now. I can also thank the weed in me that's giving me the strength to yell at him but that's not the point.

"You wanna know something Kenny? What went on between me and Stan is none of your concern. None of it. You may think you know but you don't." to be honest, I'm not too sure what going on anymore but I'm too angry to even think, "You don't know the whole story! The next time you call me a bitch is the last time you'll ever get pussy because I will rip you're dick off and shove it up your ass."

We continue to shout words at each other. Getting louder, angrier and nastier as the argument goes on. I've just about had it with Kenny. I am not in the mood for him.

Unconsciously, during the fight, we begin to get closer and closer to each other. To the point our chests are now pressing against each other. It's when I'm looking straight into his blue eyes that I realize our faces are only inches away. My face gets hot and I become disgusted. I push him away and make my way off.

"Next time, just leave me alone Kenny." I end the conversation there.

As I'm walking away I don't hear a single peep come out of Kenny's mouth. Nor do I hear his footsteps behind me. In this moment I feel like I can breathe again. Good. I don't need one of Stan's friends telling me all those nasty repulsive things to me.

Even though I'm glad to be walking away, I can't help but turn my head slightly to look back. As I do, I see Kenny watching me. He notices me staring back at him and he does the only thing Kenny can do. He flips me off. I scrunch my face up in rage. I whip my head back forward and march back home. Fucking idiot.

* * *

 **A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoyed it! If you did, go ahead and leave a review down below. Let me know what you think and if I should continue this or not. If you do want me to keep this going, just fair warning, I don't know how long it will take to put up a new chapter but hopefully not too long! Thank you and I hope you have a great day!**


End file.
